The new girl in town
by Simply Lissa
Summary: When Elli is shiped to go live with her long lost relative Emily and her fiancé Sam down in La Push, what will happen ? And how will certain someone react to her comming ? Jacoboc


**So this is me trying an (I hope) succeding in writing a Jacob Black story. This is just the introduction. So R&R.**

**And I don't own anything exept my original personage. **

* * *

So I'm standing in the waiting hall of the Seattle airport, waiting for a woman I have never seen until this day. So you're probably wondering who I am. I'll tell you, but I must tell you it's not a very interesting story.

My first name is Ellionore, but that's to old fashioned for my taste so I just go by Elli. My last name really doesn't matter because my family sort of abandoned me. I'm 15 years old and my parents got a divorce 3 years ago. My dad is now living in Miami with his new wife and her children from a previous marriage. It's the perfect family, and needless to say : I don't fit in. and then there's my mom. After the divorce I stayed with her. I always just bonded better with her. She was my best friend, until 6 months ago when she told me that she had been seeing somebody for a wile and that he was going to move in. He or 'it' as I like to call him, I'll just give you his name : it's Scott. Obnoxious no ? Well no offence to all the people who are called Scott, but I just hate the man. Why, you might ask, the reason is very simple : because he ruined everything. From the second I saw his face I knew we weren't going to like each other.

Long story short : I hate him and he hates me. But for my mom's sake I took it like a man (in a figure a speech.), because I hadn't seen my so happy in the three years that it was just me and her. So all was going fine, I just made sure to stay out of Scott's way. I say all was going fine : that was until mom found out she was pregnant. All hell broke lose then. Scott was able to convince mom that it would be better for all of as if I wasn't around during the pregnancy. And she believed every one of the stupid arguments he made. So my mom tried to convince my dad to let me stay with him for nine months. But he didn't go with that. He said he could see that I was not happy in Miami during my short visits, so I would be miserable if I had to stay there for that long. Bullshit I say : I would have been happy to have stayed with him. I know he just didn't want me to ruin that perfect family he had going on.

So now here I am, still waiting in the waiting hall of the Seattle airport. After long searching my mom found a long lost relative who was willing to take me in. I think her name is Emily and her boyfriend/fiancé is Sam, but I'm not sure. I wasn't even going to live in Seattle, I was going to live in some Indian reservation called La Push I think. So there I'm going to stay for at least nine months. But I'll be the devil in disguise if Scott wasn't going to take every chance he got to make sure I stayed away much longer.

So now I told you almost all of my crappy situation. Now let me tell you some stuff about myself. I don't consider myself special. I mean I'm of normal height, normal weight and I have wavy brown hear that comes until my shoulder blades. The thing I like most about myself are my eyes. They are this really pretty blue. That's as far as my looks go. My personality is something entirely different. I'm what you call very random, I'll almost always say what I think and I'm pretty fearless. So to totally contradict those personality traits here are some others : around new people I'm shy and I will not engage in a conversation easily, but once I know you, you better watch you back. I'm also pretty smart, the teachers once said I could skip a grade but my parents didn't want me to. They said it would be better for me to stay in one class with people of my own age. But that didn't change much.

You see I told you my mom was my best friend, so form that you can easily deduct I don't have many other friends. At school I was always the outcast. The girl that dresses weird and likes to read. You see that something other about me : I have a very personal style. I mostly like to wear skinny jeans with a pair of all stars or flip-flops and a t-shirt with a cool saying or photo on it. But back to the topic of friends. You see I wasn't always this friendless : I once had a best friend who was not my mom : Sara. But one day she just decided to stop hanging out with me and become popular. Now she is one of the girls who insults,… me the most at school.

It was some years ago, but it still hurts. See before she did that I wasn't shy at all, just very outgoing. But now I'm shy and have a hard time letting people get close to me. But that could also just be because everyone I let close left me : dad, Sara, mom. So that's about all there is to know about me.

Oh no, just one more thing : the thing I need the most to survive except oxygen, food and water and maybe a shower is music. Without music I can't survive. I like all kinds of music : R&B, rap, folk, pop,…but the songs just have to fit my mood.

So here I an still on an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room of the Seattle airport waiting on my long lost relative and her fiancé.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this introduction at my Jacob Black Story. The first real chapter will be coming soon.**

**Kisses and hugs.**

**Sinisterly yours, **

**Lissa**


End file.
